


A Hell of a Night

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [2]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs names...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of John/Eliot, hell of a night

  
  
John stared at the young man underneath him, still not entirely sure how he got here.  He’d love to say that… something… anything… aliens/love spells/hex/curse/sex pollen/ ghost/ demon possession made him do it.  He knew what it was though, knew the lust and need and desire had driven him into this bed tonight.  The man was around the same age as his boys and that was all sorts of wrong but he had a mouth that spouted the best kind of filth and the types of scars that made the idea of rough and tumble dangerous and exhilarating.

 

 

He drove hard into him, felt his hands pulling him deeper, blunt nails digging in hard enough to draw blood and it just made it that much better.  He pounded into him hard, his pace relentless as the man beneath him arched his back and screamed as John bit into his shoulder, come painting them as one as John thrusts one two three more times and was spilling into him.

 

 

He took huge gulps of breath to calm his racing heart and pulled slowly out of the other man, letting himself fall into the bed beside him.  A hand was placed over his heart and the other man lay on his side, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at him. 

 

 

“Damn.”  He said, slow draw making John smile.

 

 

“You can say that again.”

 

 

“I’ll say it again in the morning when you wake me up with it.”  He smiled and there was something beautiful in him that drew John to him.  “Name is Eliot.”  He said.

 

 

“John.”

 

 

“Nice to meet you John.  Been one hell of a night.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
